


[KC]Marry OR Fuck

by xdcokecola



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdcokecola/pseuds/xdcokecola
Summary: R级、OOC、温柔霸道卡纸哥X娇傲少女罗





	[KC]Marry OR Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> R级、OOC、温柔霸道卡纸哥X娇傲少女罗

“克里斯，看着我。”卡卡拍拍克里斯的脸，让他清醒过来。

“呜...”被干得迷迷糊糊的克里斯不满地哼了一声，挪了下屁股结果又被顶到了敏感点。他睁开朦胧的双眼，刚想发脾气，就看到卡卡一张深情的俊脸，离自己近得有些过分，浓密的长睫毛都快戳到脸上了，更别提还有那双散发着迷人的光芒的黑曜石一般的眼睛，正紧紧地盯着自己。

好吧，暂时原谅他了。被帅到的克里斯脸上飘起两团红晕，又陷入了某种不知名的少女情怀中。卡卡见自己的恋人一副神游天外的样子，在心里叹了一口气，看来他只能用自己的办法让克里斯把注意放到自己身上了。

上帝之子露出一个不那么天使的笑容，原来静止的阴茎运动起来，像是蛰伏的野兽突然苏醒，这么说也许不准确，因为之前卡卡就把他翻来覆去折腾了半晚，只不过是因为刚刚的插曲而暂停了一小会。

“啊...慢..慢一点啊！”克里斯被操得回过神，气得捶了一下卡卡的胸口。

“怎么突然...哈...停下...”

卡卡还在耸动的腰停住了，这倒是让克里斯颇为新奇，他嘟起嘴不满地控诉：“你平时可没有这么乖。”

卡卡捧着克里斯的脸，亲了一口恋人还嘟着的嘴，语带笑意，“因为我的目的已经达到了，现在你总是注意到我了吧。”

“哼。那也没必要用这种方法...啊！你！”

“简单有效。”卡卡坏心眼的顶了一下，把气结的克里斯搂到自己的怀里，两个人的下身还连结在一起，克里斯不安分的扭了下屁股，然后被扇了一下屁股。

“卡卡！”他瞪着卡卡，但卡卡不为所动，反而皱着眉头面色凝重的捏住他的肩。沉重地说：“我有件很重要的事要告诉你。”

“你外面有人了？”

“不是！”

“那是你发现我外面有人了？”  
“......”沉默了一下，卡卡咬牙切齿道；“你敢！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈。”恶作剧成功的克里斯很得瑟地笑了起来，全然忘记了自己的屁股里还塞着卡卡的凶器，而现在的被捉弄得温柔的微笑天使形态的卡卡是最危险的生物。但凡克里斯有那么一丝危机感或是懂得吃一堑长一智的话，就不用老是屁股疼了。

然而他没有，更甚于在被吃干抹净、被操得叫哑嗓子、第二天下不了床的路上越走越远，有的时候你根本分不清他是单蠢还是欠干。卡卡倾向于第二种，按照往常来说，他一定是露出自己耿直的闪亮的大白牙存在感极高的笑容，然后扑上去身体力行的让克里斯感受自己热情如火的爱意。但这次，他没有。

只见卡卡深吸一口气，像是在极力忍耐着什么，白皙的脸都给涨红，还在克里斯屁股里的阴茎也不甘落后的跳动了两下，把他塞的满满的，磨蹭的动作让食髓知味得已经开始感觉到瘙痒的克里斯都开始考虑要不要自己动了。想了想以往被卡卡凶狠的操干的快感，克里斯舔了舔嘴唇，壮起色胆，腰部发力，猛地提臀——

“你愿意嫁给我吗？”

“啊！”没掌控好力道的克里斯忽却了自己的体重，自己把自己操了个七荤八素，不仅被快感击打的七零八落，还苦了好不容易酝酿出求婚的卡卡。被紧得要命的销魂窟一夹，而且是在这样的一个档口，一向以持久傲视群雄征服克里斯身心的卡卡也不由得做了一回超级英雄，可惜不是超人，是闪电侠。

直接被操射的克里斯显然也把自己的脑浆射出来了，他懵懵懂懂地看着卡卡，露出一个幼稚的笑容，见卡卡一脸黑气，他不由得一慌，连忙抱住男友壮实的腰。

“卡卡！我不介意你秒射的，别灰心。”他沉浸在自己是个安慰男友的好恋人的思想里，忽视了卡卡僵硬的搁在他肩头的手。如果今天不是个重要的日子，我会让他三天下不了床，卡卡想。

“对了，你刚刚和我说了什么？”

“你愿意嫁给我吗？”

“哦。”

“...”

“...”

“?!!”

“什么啊？！”克里斯揪着自己的头发，指了指自己又指了指卡卡。他深呼吸一口，准备冷静一下。

十分钟过去了。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！你在跟我求婚？！”蠢萌的克里斯还没反应过来也没有冷静下来。

“是的，很显然，你愿意嫁给我吗？”为了帮助克里斯更好的理解，善解人意的卡卡又问了一遍。

“哪有人会在这个时候求婚的！你的屌还插在我的屁股里呢！还有单膝下跪和戒指呢！鲜花也没有啊！”克里斯崩溃的大喊。

卡卡楞了一下，点了点头，把自己的阴茎从温热的还会吮吸的小穴里抽出，然后动作流利的单膝跪倒在床边。

“你愿意嫁给我吗？”如果忽略他什么也没穿，短暂不应期之后又硬起的阴茎招摇的翘起来直指克里斯，胯部还粘着一堆乱七八糟的液体的话，这的确能够算得上是个完美的求婚姿势了。

但是克里斯从来不会轻易的决定这样一件大事。所以他扭过头掩饰自己脸上的羞涩，发出别扭的声音，“如果我不同意呢。”这绝对是死鸭子嘴硬，天知道，当他看到卡卡单膝跪下，伸出手等待他把手放上去的时候就已经快要喘不过气了。谁能对着一个脸上挂着温柔的笑意，眼睛里全部都是你的卡卡说不呢。但是为了脑子里奇奇怪怪的问题和莫须有的薄脸皮。克里斯很有骨气的问出了一个假设。

“哦，好啊，那我就继续插进去，做到你同意为止，你觉得这个求婚计划怎么样，宝贝。”卡卡甩了甩自己的阴茎，哪怕是这样一个邪淫的动作，他做起来也带着王子一般的优雅。

“你这是威胁我。”克里斯干巴巴的说，心脏都快从嗓子眼跳出来了，他全身都红透了，像只煮熟的虾，等着卡卡来剥开外壳，露出柔嫩美味的内在。

“不，我是在用行动表达自己的爱意，所以Yes Or Fuck?决定权在你，宝贝~”

克里斯很想说你这样是犯规，特别是卡卡尾音刻意上挑，明晃晃得就是要让他这只猎物自愿掉入陷阱。

“Yes...”他心甘情愿地跳了下去。

“等等...卡卡...别....”克里斯推着自己身上的卡卡，还没深情过一分钟，熟悉的长长又进入了小小紧紧的内里，很是有活力的上下运动着。

“哈...呜...停下！”

卡卡一边耸动腰杆，一边温柔的发问：“怎么了，宝贝”  
而克里斯只想把他踢下去，他决定捂住自己的眼睛，不去看那张总是让他改变决心的脸。然后他就可以用自己世界第一贵的腿，把卡卡直接踢下床，就像踢一个空门的球一样简单。

“克里斯？宝贝？我最漂亮的新娘？”

“别那么叫我！”被卡卡三言二语就激得放下手的克里斯还没感叹自己的道行和卡卡比起来简直是大巫见小巫，就被卡卡亲了一下额头。

“天父作证，你答应我的求婚了，所以你是我的新娘，我完全可以这么叫你，宝贝。”卡卡的表现简直就是一个模范的深情丈夫。

“你还没有给我戴上戒指呢！谁知道你以后会不会反悔。”克里斯低声嘟囔，看到卡卡充满笑意的脸才反应过来自己用撒娇的小女生语气说了怎样一句话，像极了怀疑丈夫会出轨的妻子。他把头埋进卡卡的脖子，在咬卡卡和永远不出来的选项之间徘徊。

卡卡的声音贴在克里斯的耳边，舌头也跟着滑出来舔舐着他的耳垂，一声叹息轻轻吹入克里斯敏感的耳朵，激起他的一阵鸡皮疙瘩。

“我永远不会后悔的。再说，你已经跟我套上这世上最牢最紧的戒指了。”他意有所指的挺动了一下，惊得克里斯下意识的夹了一下肠壁。

“噢...真的很紧，我永远不想出来。”

当圣洁的上帝之子开始化身为做爱狂人的时候，那是其他人都无法感受到的恐怖，而一切的始作俑者，让清心寡欲的卡卡变成在床上不断抛洒热液的狂野男友的克里斯，将要负责承担一切的热情，尤其是在这个非常重要的日子里。

不管克里斯答不答应，其实卡卡都没想过让他第二天能够下床。

“你真是太可爱了，克里斯...克里斯...我的新娘。”卡卡一边又一遍的发出谓叹，虔诚地吻着克里斯的手，就像他曾经在上帝面前做的那样，他在心里不断地向克里斯祷告。

我的，我的，我的。成为我的，我的唯一。我的新娘。

酸楚的爱意满得几乎要溢出来，只有一件事可以暂时纾解。

满是汗的手腕被吻住，克里斯张着被亲肿的嘴唇，发出无法掩饰的呻吟，和低低的哭泣。

“不要了...太多了...呜...卡卡...卡卡...”

卡卡用亲吻回答了他，他不断的亲吻克里斯，下体蛮横地操干着糜软的肛穴，把自己的热情宣泄出去。

“爱你，我的爱。”

“什么...呜。”模糊中，克里斯感觉自己的左手被捉住，然后卡卡给他套上了什么东西，等到卡卡终于放过他的时候，重新呼吸到新鲜空气的他被自己的口水呛了一下。

那是极为简单的银色圆环，只在顶端有朵精致的花，花心处是颗粉钻，其他的花瓣由透明的钻石组成，在等下来反射着耀眼的光芒。

“这是女戒吗？”克里斯闷闷地问。

“也可以这么说。”体贴的丈夫——卡卡先生抱住自己红了眼眶的新娘。真是个小哭包，早就猜到这个结果的卡卡笑得像朵花。

“混蛋，我又不是女孩。”后背被不轻不重的捶了一下。

“嗯，你不是。”你只是个喜欢粉色、超短裤、爱脱毛喷香水、涂指甲油、穿高跟鞋的小哭包，卡卡默默地在心里补充。

“哼！”

“这是我专门为你设计的，你喜欢戴花又喜欢粉色，所以我定制了这个。谁让你的手小呢，所以从尺码上，说是女戒也可以。”一心安慰自己新娘的卡卡完全忽视了没有男人带花朵粉钻戒指的事实。

“这还差不多。”克里斯直起身，很倔强的把眼泪锁在了眼眶里。他吸了吸鼻子，看着自己带着钻戒的手，又看了一眼卡卡。

“我们去哪度蜜月？”

“你想去哪都可以。”

“去希腊！据说那里的日光浴很棒！”

“不如...”

“嗯？”克里斯抱着手看着欲言又止的卡卡，一副“你继续说啊”的神情。

“就去希腊吧！我也想试试日光浴...”

“乖。”克里斯在卡卡脸上啵了一口，一脚把人踢下了床，呼呼大睡起来。


End file.
